vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Bonnie
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett has a strong bond full of trust, loyalty and a long lasting friendship. They tell everything to each other like Bonnie being a witch and Elena having a vampire boyfriend. It has become strained due to Elena's relationship with the Salvatore brothers. Season One On the first day of school, Bonnie tells Elena that she is a psychic and predicts that Elena's sad and dark times are over and she's gonna be happy again. Elena smiles, touched with what Bonnie just said. In their history class, Bonnie sends Elena a message, saying "HAWT-E. STARING @ U" which makes Elena smiles happily. Bonnie is also friends with Matt, Elena's ex-boyfriend, she comforts him when he asks about Elena. But Bonnie also wants Elena to be happy that she also supports her being with Stefan. When Elena and Bonnie are distributing the night of the comet program, Elena shares everything with Bonnie like when Stefan didn't call or text. And tells her that she and Stefan didn't even exchange stuffs like that nor even get into the texting part. When Elena's about to give up, Bonnie's making her realize to give it a chance. At the grill, after all those 'where's Vicki thing', Stefan asks for Elena to Bonnie and Caroline but said they don't know. When he's about to leave, Bonnie gave Elena's cell number and e-mail to Stefan. When Bonnie had contact with Stefan in the previous episode, she had a bad feeling with him. She panicked and changed her mind about pushing Elena to him and told Elena what she felt that she's just concerned about her bestfriend's new boyfriend. Elena then told her that she loved her for that. Later she invites Bonnie to have dinner with her and Stefan so that she can like Stefan. During dinner, Elena keeps the moment to be alive. So she tells Bonnie to share Stefan her witch family. Stefan says that the witches are heroic examples of individualism which opens up Bonnie's heart to like Stefan. At the football match, when Elena saw Stefan got hit from Jeremy-Tyler fight with a shard bottle, she became uneasy. Elena then asks Bonnie about the strange feeling she got when she touched Stefan, and Bonnie tells her that it felt like death to her. Bonnie doubt Stefan again when she heard what happened between Damon and Stefan about Katherine in the past from Caroline, she shares it to Elena because she wants to be sure that Elena really knows who Stefan is. Elena also worries about Bonnie when the mystery of the crystal is bothering her which she threw. Elena invites Bonnie to stay overnight at her place with Caroline and were surprised to find the crystal in Bonnie's bag. Then Caroline suggested to call the spirit of Emily which results in Emily possessing Bonnie's body. When Bonnie knew that she is really a witch, she tells it to Elena because she is her best friend. And later Elena tells Bonnie that Stefan is a vampire and so is Damon. Bonnie always protects and helps Elena like when they were kidnapped by Ben and Anna or when she agreed about opening the tomb both in Fool Me Once episode. Bonnie also helps Elena by making Stefan calm when he was out of control for blood in Miss Mystic Falls episode and when she saves Damon from the fire in the Founder's Day episode. Grams died after using a strong spell in breaking the seal of the tomb. Since Elena is always with the Salvatore brothers who were the reasons why Grams died, Bonnie chose to stay away from Elena. She told Elena that doesn't want to end up making Elena choose between she or Stefan. But she later helped them by dispelling the Gilbert device which is harmful for the vampires. Turns out she didn't really dispelled it that led Damon be captured on the Founder's Day. For Elena, she save Damon who almost died from fire. Everything that Bonnie does which involves vampires are all for Elena's sake. Season Two As the season starts, we already know that Bonnie is stronger than before and has the power to manipulate Stefan and Damon. When Caroline was in a critical condition, Damon offers Elena to give his blood to Caroline, that way she will heal faster. When Elena disagreed, Bonnie immediately tells Damon to do it and certain to do it anyway because of Elena. In the Lockwood mansion, Bonnie was pissed because of Damon and ran accidentally to Katherine. She is surprised that she can't take down Katherine, scared and unable to fight, luckily Stefan arrives to rescue. In the Carnival event at Mystic Falls High School, Elena is in-charge on behalf of Caroline. They both talk about the supernatural things happening in their lives. Bonnie tells Elena that she really looks like Katherine and didn't just resemble her like a family would. Elena doesn't have any good answers to give and just tells her she can't explain it. In the evening, Caroline showed up as a vampire and killed a man. Bonnie arrived blaming Damon of what just happened. When she's about to kill Damon, Elena stopped her saying this is not how they handle things. Elena comforts Bonnie and reminds her who they really are. Bonnie has been helping Elena and Stefan, Damon to get the moon stone from Katherine. She burnt Katherine's picture frame with her photo in it, into ashes. Bonnie then tells Stefan and Damon that they can use the ashes to throw at Katherine and make her unconscious for a minute or two to get the moon stone and get out. In the Dinner Party Bonnie says that she needs to tell Elena about her and Jeremy before she can be with him. In the House Guest, Bonnie tells Elena about her and Jeremy's relationship. Bonnie is very happy Elena has approved of her romance with Jeremy. Notes *In the episode, At The Night of The Comet, it was revealed that Elena and Bonnie along with Caroline are cheerleaders. *Elena's friendship with Bonnie is similar to Katherine's with Emily. Bonnie and Emily are witches. Gallery Season One Photos CheerleaderBonnie.jpg Normal mmf011.jpg Thethreegirls.jpg 09.jpg 162 Candles01.jpg 162 Candles03.jpg 4082593408 529efa405a.jpg 4553357257 c313c3491e z.jpg Season Two Photos BonnieBNW1.jpg BonnieBNW2.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h45m13s242.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h52m00s194.png 1x19-Miss-Mystic-Falls-nina-dobrev-11732187-1275-716.jpg|Elena|link=Elena and Bonnie Elena and Bonnie.jpg|Elena trap in her houe by Bonnie|link=Elena and Bonnie The Novels Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Gilbert Family Category:Bennett Family Category:Witches Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Supernatural